With the rapid development of social informatization, transparent splicing display devices are widely used in a variety of display fields, e.g., advertising show cupboards or physical goods display boxes, due to immersive visual experience provided for observers and good display effects. The transparent splicing device generally requires a backlight module to provide a light source, so as to provide better display.